Broken Promises
by xXCheriValentineXx
Summary: *Takes place in episode 3 of TDAS* Gwen suggests that team should split up. Alejandro suggests he go with Gwen. What would happen if he actually did? Would something happen between the two? ONE-SHOT


_**DISCLAIMER**_ - I do not own ANYTHING from the Total Drama Series.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

The Villainous Vultures walked through the woods with their leech cannon looking for the Heroic Hamsters. They stopped to catch their breathe.

"We're easy targets like this, I say we ditch the cannon!" Gwen stated. "No way!" Joe started. "I haven't even had a chance to fire it yet! Isn't that right, sweetheart?" She finished as she creepily rubbed the cannon. "...Okay, then we should split up!" Gwen said cheerfully. "Agreed. I'll go with Gwen!" Alejandro said pointing to himself. "No! I'LL go with Gwen!" Heather argued. "As if I'm either of you go ANYWHERE with Gwen!" Joe butted in. "Please attempt to be reasonable!" Alejandro said as the two girls continued to argue.

All of a sudden, a leech was shot out from the bushes. "AH! I'M HIT!" Alejandro yelled as he fell to the ground. Zoey popped out from the bushes. "Sorry! But not totally." She said as she ran away from the villains attempts to shoot her.

Joe tried to shoot Zoey with the leech cannon, but hit someone else instead...

"Oh come on!" Scott yelled as he fell to the ground.

"That's two points for the heroes!" Chris said over his megaphone. "But Zoey only hit Alejandro!" Duncan argued. "True, but friendly fire counts." Chris said. And instantly everyone glared at Joe. "... What?! Dirt boy got in the way!" Joe defended. "You can take your excuses, and stick them in-AHH!" Heather yelled. "MY HAIR! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Heather finished as she tried pulling the leech out of her hair. "That's three points for the heroes!" Chris announced.

"Guys, we need to split up, now! We can pick each of them off better that way." Gwen started. "So who wants to stay here with the cannon?" She asked. "Me!" Duncan and Joe said simultaneously. Then glared at each other. "Woah woah, sister. You had your chance. And you used your chance to give the heroes a point!" Duncan yelled. "Scott got in the way, and plus, you don't scare me. So no matter what you do, I'm not leaving." Joe said. "... Fine. Just don't screw up again, or we'll know who to vote off next." Duncan threatened.

"Okay, then I guess it's just me and Alejandro searching for the heroes then." Gwen said. Duncan eyes widened. "Wait! ... Gwen I can go with you.. if you want?" Duncan said getting worried. "Duncan, everything's gonna be fine, okay? Just stay here with Joe and don't let anyone get a hold of this cannon. Two people are better than one here. And Alejandro can't really defend himself while he can't even use his legs." Gwen said, trying to reassure him. "... Just... don't let him pull a move on you... okay?" Duncan asked. "I won't. I promise." Gwen said. And with that, she kissed him goodbye.

**Gwen's POV**

Alejandro and I walked through the woods. It was silent most of the time until he finally spoke up. "Gwen, you and I should form an alliance together. I feel that we're the two strongest competitors in the game. And we can make it to the final two together!" Alejandro stated bluntly. "Alejandro, no offense, but I know you... I know you all too well from season three. You were never one to tell the truth. I bet what will happen is, we form an alliance, I do almost everything you ask, and then you kick me off way before the final two. Sorry, but the only alliance I would be in is with Duncan." I said. "Really? If you haven't noticed, Duncan has been paying A LOT of attention to Courtney. It won't be long until you guys break up and he votes you out. I guess you didn't learn from season two with Trent, mi ángel." He said. Actually... he had a point... Duncan has been trying to get Courtney's attention from the beginning of this season... and if we did break up, would he care if I got voted out? "Listen, Gwen, I want to show you that this alliance will be full proof by trusting you with something I've been lying about all season." Alejandro stood up from his hand stand and stood on his feet. THIS ASSHOLE'S BEEN LYING? I actually felt bad for the guy! "Y-You were lying?" "At first I wasn't... but I decided to see how long I can play it out. But I'm telling you since I do want you to trust me as much as I trust you." He said. "...But... why me? Why do you want ME in your alliance when you can have the 'love of your life' Heather?" "Honestly, my love for her went out the door when she caused me my horrible injury." "But... there's still other players in this game to form an alliance with... so why me?" I can tell he kept trying to avoid my question. "At first... it was because I didn't want Joe or Heather to get you into an alliance... but now, I don't know why, mi ángel. I just know that you're not like the other girls. And for some reason I find myself very attracted to you." He said in a husky voice. I felt my face completely start to burn up. No, he was trying to mess with me.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work. Sorry, 'Al'." I said starting to walk away from him, when all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. He was uncomfortably close to me. "I'm not trying to do anything, mi dulce. I'm just stating the facts." He said. "You should just tell me that you're lying now so I don't have to deal with this later." I said. "I can't do that, but I can do this." He gently pressed his lips against mine. I felt the sparks between us. Like when Duncan first kissed me in London. But I still tried my best to push him off, but it didn't really work out well once he backed me up into a big tree. I was now trapped between his big muscular arms. I finally gave in, and I hate to say this but... I enjoyed this kiss... He licked my bottom lip, requesting for entrance. I gladly accepted. This kiss started to get more heated. How could this be happening? Why would I be stupid enough to fall for this guy? I saw him look through the corner of his eye. I looked in the same direction and saw that we accidentally made our way back to the cabins. He finally pulled away from our kiss. I was actually disappointed..."Why'd you stop?" I asked. I sounded WAY too depserate. He didn't say a word. All he did was grab my hand and run towards the direction of the cabins.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. "Just follow me." He said. We ran into the mansion. He closed the door and locked it. He pushed me up against the door and resumed kissing me. But this time, it was more rough. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us upstairs, not breaking the kiss for a second. We got to the nearest room and he set me down on the bed, still hovering over me to kiss me. He pulled away and started trailing kisses down my neck. Oh my god this guy was going to kill me. I tried to hold in my moans as he found a very sensitive area. He made his way back to my lips. I, then, started to kiss HIS neck. He let out a soft moan. I stopped and looked into his eyes. I could see they were full of lust and want. We continued to kiss. Exploring each other's mouth more and more. I didn't know what I was doing, but the next thing I knew I was tugging at his shirt. Begging him to take it off. He got the idea and ripped it right off. He started playing with the laces on my corset. I saw him getting frustrated and I couldn't help but laugh. He eventually just ripped it off.

We resumed kissing for a little bit until I started undoing the buttons on his pants. And that's when it hit me. Was I about to have sex with Alejandro? I was definitely not ready for this...

"Alejandro, wait... I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry... I AM still with Duncan though. And I'm just not ready to do... THAT yet. So if you just wanna forget that this ever happened it-" I was cut off by Alejandro's lips. "I would NEVER forget ANYTHING that has just happened today. I don't regret any of this. I understand, mi amor. But... this does mean that I'm just gonna have to work harder to earn your love." He said. I couldn't help but smile. But my smile faded when I thought about what Duncan said earlier.

_ " 'Just... don't let him pull a move on you... okay?' Duncan asked. 'I won't. I promise.' "_

I was never going to be able to ever live this down. I may have broke a promise, but I don't think I'll ever regret what happened today.


End file.
